


Erotyczne fantazje 163

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 163

Weiss bez ostrzeżenia, obróciła niczego nie spodziewającą się Ruby na brzuch, uniosła jej tyłek, posmarowała go lubrykantem i wdarła się w niego swoim fallusem.

Ruby krzyczała donośnie, by w końcu osiągnąć orgazm. Fontanna soków pryskała spomiędzy jej nóg na materac ich wspólnego łóżka. Po chwili poczuła jak nasienie wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
